


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie investigates a noise and things go downhill from there.</p><p>Co-written with Propaganda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

His alarm clock tells him that it's just gone three and Ollie wonders why he's awake. But then there's a noise and he narrows his eyes, rolls out of bed and strings the bow that's propped behind his door.

The door creaks slightly as he pulls it open and steps through but it's not loud enough to distract whoever's making the noises. He nocks an arrow as he pads silently down the landing and he doesn't particularly care that he's wearing only his boxers.

The noises are coming from the guest room. Little thumps and - someone's moaning. Roy. Roy is sleeping in the guest room tonight. He   
thinks he shouldn't be surprised that Roy's brought someone back but he is. Roy's grown up a lot lately.

But it's none of his business and it's not an attack, so he drops the bow to his side and turns to go back up the stairs but-

There's another voice.

And he _knows_ this one.

For a moment he wonders how Roy arranged it. Not how he persuaded whatever woman it is to go along - no woman would say no to Connor and Roy at the same time - but how he talked _Connor_ into it.

And then he realises that he hasn't heard a woman.

And that makes things totally different. That means it's not _playing_.

He stands there for a moment, working his fist open and closed, cracking his knuckles. And then, in a moment of sudden decision, he moves silently to the guest room door.

The door has enough of a gap for him to see a sliver of Roy's bed, a sliver of pale skin against dark, and he can hear the gasps as Connor... As Connor what? He doesn't know, he can't _see_ and he can't make out the words that Roy is murmuring into Connor's skin.

He crouches down at the crack in the door, puts his face close up against it, breathes as softly as he can in order to hear everything. He still can't understand what Roy is saying, but he can see Connor on top of Roy, arms braced on the mattress on either side of him, Roy's hands pressed hard into Connor's chest.

He can see the way Connor's _moving_, the way Connor's muscles twist and knot underneath his skin, the way his neck bends when he drops his head and _moans_. Roy's mouth is moving, always moving, and Ollie thinks that he'd understand the whole _thing_ if he could just understand what Roy's saying.

He tries to concentrate but he's distracted by Roy's arms. Thinks about how the muscles move when Roy draws his bow.

And then Roy pulls Connor down and whispers something in his ear and Connor _stops_. When he finally moves again, it's to look at the door and his eyes are wide.

"Dad?" he says and his voice is too loud, he's going to wake Mia.

Ollie backs away from the door as fast as possible, but Connor's already on his feet and yanking it open.

Connor's got the sheet round his waist and Roy is sprawling naked, unashamed, on the bed.

Ollie doesn't know where to look.

"Dad?" Connor says again.

"I heard a noise," Ollie says. He tries to look at Connor's face but he can't and looking at Roy's face means looking at the _bed_ and- He settles for staring at the wall.

Roy laughs a little, low and quiet. "And you got _curious_? Is that it?"

"I thought you were a _burglar_," Ollie says, too defensively, and Roy laughs again.

"God," he says, and Ollie sees him bring a hand to his mouth and bite down. "That's why you've been watching for five minutes? To make sure I don't steal the family silver?" The look Roy casts at Connor makes his meaning even clearer.

Connor lets go of the doorknob and takes a few steps back into the room. Roy rolls over and kicks his feet up, waving them in the air like a seductive schoolgirl. "In or out, Ollie," he says.

Ollie closes his eyes and it should take him longer to decide to set his bow down gently on the floor. He can't say why it doesn't.

Roy makes a noise in the back of his throat.

When Ollie opens his eyes, Roy's got one hand on the back of Connor's thigh, and Connor's head is tipped back, his throat working. Roy's looking straight at Ollie. "Shut the door." The corner of his mouth quirks up in an ironic smile. "We don't have to wake the _whole_ house up."

Mia. God. Ollie swallows and does as Roy said. He doesn't know- He'd never thought- He'd never _let_ himself think about this.

Connor's looking at Roy. "This isn't a good idea, Roy."

Roy just smiles. "Sure it is."

Connor looks at the floor for a moment and, when he looks up, his face is determined. "No. I'm not doing this."

Connor's halfway to the door when Roy says, so quietly, "Please."

Connor stops.

"Please, Connor. I want this."

Connor finally turns around. "No. I won't do this." His eyes are almost pleading. "You never want what's _good_ for you, Roy."

Roy leans out and snags one edge of the sheet in his hand.

"Connor," he says quietly.

But Connor backs away, and Roy lets go.

Roy watches him leave and, when he looks at Ollie, his eyes are accusing. "Thanks."

"He didn't know I was there," Ollie said. "Until you told him."

"I was just meant to let you _watch_? Is that what you wanted?"

Ollie doesn't say anything and Roy blows out a sigh and rolls onto his back, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

"Everything," he says quietly, "goes wrong when I get involved."

Ollie wants to find some way to answer him, but he's at a loss. He means it to be a fatherly touch on Roy's shoulder but Roy's body is too adult for him to be a son.

And when Roy rests his hand on Ollie's, there's _nothing_ like family in his face. "He left because of you," Roy says. "You were meant to go. It wasn't an _invitation_."

But now it's an invitation, because Roy's moving his hand up Ollie's arm, running his fingers over the inside of Ollie's wrist and tracking the sensitive skin up.

"You were meant to _go_," Roy says and pulls Ollie towards him.

Ollie stumbles and he didn't mean to land on Roy, didn't mean for Roy to pull him down and- It's not a kiss. It's too hard and Roy's biting his mouth and it feels so good.

And he doesn't kiss Roy back.

But Roy keeps biting at him, sliding his tongue over his teeth, and his blunt nails dig into Ollie's forearm.

"You were meant to _go_," Roy says again and now he's rolling Ollie on to his back, pinning him, and Ollie's pretty sure Roy means it to be just as painful as it is.

Ollie still can't say anything. Can't say that he hadn't _wanted_ to go. Can't say that he'd wanted this, that he'd been _jealous_ of his own son. All he can do is gasp as Roy wraps his hand round Ollie's cock, and Roy's hand is too tight, too dry, too hard.

That just makes it better as Ollie clenches his teeth and thrusts into Roy's fist. Because if it was any less than painful, it'd be- He doesn't let himself think it.

And when Roy bites his neck, it's the final surge of pain and he's glad when he comes, when it's _over_, when he can go back to his own room and forget it ever happened.

But Roy isn't letting him go and Roy's cock is insistent against his hip and Roy's eyes are wild as he glares at Ollie. "You _owe_ me." And Ollie doesn't know if he's talking about Connor, if he's talking about ten years ago, seven years ago. He just knows it's true, it'll _always_ be true.

"What do you want?" Ollie's voice is rough and he clears his throat.

Roy doesn't say anything but he leans over and rummages in his jacket pocket, hanging from the bedpost, and Ollie wants to be surprised when Roy pulls out a condom and a packet of lube.

Ollie can't help shifting and Roy's thigh tightens over his hips. "I'm not going anywhere," Ollie says and wishes he hadn't when Roy looks at him.

Roy doesn't say anything but the twist of his mouth means he doesn't have to. He falls to one side and rolls the condom on with practised ease, smears the lube over his fingers. "How do you want it?"

Ollie takes a deep breath and pulls his legs up, feet flat on the mattress. "I haven't-" He has to clear his throat to keep talking. "I haven't done this before."

"I didn't ask." But Roy's done a good job of raising himself and despite the hardness in his voice, his fingers are gentle.

Not gentle enough for Ollie to hide the wince.

Roy stops, then eases his fingers out and Ollie can't help but breathe deeper. "Forget it," Roy says and rolls on to his back. His erection lies lat against his belly and Ollie can't stop looking at it. "Go back to your room."

"I don't want to," Ollie says and maybe he's lying as he leans over and takes hold of Roy's cock. "I owe you, remember?"

Roy inhales sharply and his whole body is tense but he doesn't say anything, doesn't tell Ollie to stop.

This feels strangely natural. It shouldn't be this easy to jerk off his- Not his son. He was never a father to Roy.

But Roy's cock is heavy and warm in his hand and it's easy to dismiss the fact that Roy has his eyes screwed shut, is biting his bottom lip. Easy to concentrate on Roy's breath hitching and to work out what causes it, to target it, to move his hand in the way that Roy needs. And maybe if he could have worked out what Roy needed a decade ago, they wouldn't be here. Ollie swallows against the memories and Roy gasps out something, maybe a word, and he's coming.

Ollie doesn't release his grip until Roy opens his eyes, looks at him. His smile is hard but it is a smile. "Well," Roy says. "That was fucked up."

Ollie lets out a breath that might be a kind of laughter and wipes his hand on the sheets. "Yeah."

"It wasn't an invitation," Roy says and he sounds serious.

Ollie isn't sure, now, if Roy's telling the truth. But he isn't going to call him on it. "Connor?"

Roy shrugs and sits up, rolling his shoulders. "We'll work it out."

"It's serious?"

Roy shrugs again and doesn't answer the question. "I need some sleep."

Ollie's glad of the excuse to leave. He snags his boxers from the floor and unstrings his bow. "Sure. See you in the morning."

The door creaks as he closes it behind him and he takes a deep breath.

"Ollie?"

He jumps and looks up. It's Mia, holding a crossbow with determined competence.

"I heard a noise?"

Ollie shuts his eyes. "It's nothing. Go back to bed."


End file.
